Time Travel: Desperate Humans Yearning For Victory
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Our four exorcists somehow found themselves at the time where Titans were humanities's greatest threat. Will they manage to survive? Or they will serve as Titan food?
1. Chapter 1

**Nami: I know... I know... *sigh* I should be updating my stories...****I've got a million of new stories inside my head...****I don't want to forget them... *sigh***

**Check out the Nami Legends~~~at my profile...**

******* I DONT OWN ANYTHING _EXCEPT_ FOR THE PLOT! *********

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

A certain white haired teen woke up in a shabby house. He sat up on the bed slightly wincing for his body was once full of bloody wounds. But the teen paid no heed to his now bandage injuries. His mind was focused on what happened before he & his group separated.

* * *

**_The group was consisted with a blue, red, green & white haired teens. From their appearance, which was them, wearing a uniform with red trimmings & a rose cross on the left breast, they were foreign._**

**_The teen's uniforms that were once neat were now covered with blood & were tattered. Their bodies were covered with deep wounds, nasty bruises & many more._**

**_The green haired female teen has a shallow breathing, obviously she would probably faint later. Her wounds were not as bad as her companion's but still its life threatening._**

**_The red head male was kneeling, his hand on the ground supporting him. The teen was thinking hard. What went wrong from the mission? Where is this place? The teen unlike from the others, was wearing an eye patch. Who knows what happened to his eye._**

**_The dark blue haired teen stood without worries. Its as if he wasnt injured..._**

**_Lastly, the white haired teen who turned out to be the most injured on the group clutched the most painful wound. The teen had an unusual red scar... that starts with a pentagram above his left eye, red line trailed on his eyelid, down his cheeks._**

**_The four was in a middle of a war._**

**_Demons charged to them, level ones, twos, threes & a level four. Wow! The demons really out numbered them._**

**_"Tch!" the dark blue haired teen 'once' again 'activated' his weapon which was a katana. He slid his finger on the dark blade & chanted "Mugen! Activate!"_**

**_The rest followed the dark blue haired teen, each 'activated' their designated weapons._**

**_"Crown Clown!"_**

**_"Big Hammer, Small Hammer!"_**

**_"Dark Boots!"_**

**_With that a bloody war began..._**

**_The war lasted for 2 days... Demons were instantaneously attacking. _**

**_Huff._**

**_Huff._**

**_Pant._**

**_Pant._**

**_Gosh! The four dropped their guard for a moment to catch their breath though it wouldnt be enough to save their lives._**

**_"Moyashi! Retreat... Summon the ark." the dark blue head shouted._**

**_"Yeah!" the white head mustered all of his remaining strength to summon the ark._**

**_The four gathered as a white shard of glass like structure appeared before them. The four entered._**

**_SWOOOSHHHH~~~!_**

**_The white head fainted._**

* * *

**Review PLEAsE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Eren, Armin, Mikasa

* * *

"Look! He's awake~~!"

"Youre right!"

Plenty people swarmed around the white haired teen. They were teenagers like him.

"Look, Armin, Mikasa! He's awake!" a young man of average height and build exclaimed. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizeable, expressive grey eyes. His hair is short and black, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style.

"We can see that Eren..." a rather short, for his age with a petite build sighed at his friend's enthusiasm. He has a round face, framed by his blonde hair and he has round blue-eyes and a pudgy nose.

Beside him was an average height, with pale skin and calm, black eyes girl. She is very physically fit and has chin-length black hair. She could only stare at them without emotion.

Allen Walker stared at the scene before him...

"A-ano... Where am I?" Allen asked.

"..." the crowd stared at him.

"Amnesia... I bet he has amnesia..." one said.

"Hmm... He has trauma..." another said.

"Look! The girl is awake too!"

Not one person answered his question. The crowd looked at the bed beside Allen's. It was Lenalee Lee, Allen's comrade.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee sat up, wincing.

"Lenalee? Are you okay?" Allen asked.

The emerald head nodded.

"I see... I dont want your brother to be worried so much.." Allen sighed in Gosh! What would happen to them if Komui found...

"By the way... were did we land? Or should I ask... Where are we?" Lenalee raised a brow, noticing the crowd around them.

"They both have amnesia..." one person from the crowd concluded.

"... Right..." the others agreed.

"Hey! Its rude to ignore others!" Allen said.

"Un." Lenalee nodded.

"Should we introduce ourselves first?" the blonde head from earlier proposed.

The 2 exorcists nodded in agreement.

"Okay... My name is Armin Arlert...Nice to meet you." The blonde bowed politely.

"Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman..." the black haired young woman introduced.

"Eren Yeagar..." the enthusiastic black haired young man said.

"Im Allen Walker & this is Lenalee Lee" Allen & Lenalee bowed in unison. "So where are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, future chapters might get shorter but Ill try to lengthen the future chapters... I forgot to put it on the very start of the story... **I EXTREMELY DONT OWN ANYTHING**... Great I caught a Ryohei*EXTREME*illness...& wait... IS THAT A PLOT BUNNY!? Oh. No. READERS another new story AHEAD!

(U.U) Thank you for these people who bothered to REVIEW~! I really appreciated it~~!

**mei101*** chapter 2 . Feb 20  
**mei101** *chapter 1 . Feb 13  
**izaya2014** *chapter 1 . Feb 10  
**Owlwho2** *chapter 1 . Feb 6  
**KuroAlice*** chapter 1 . Feb 4  
**Kakudo Shi***chapter 1 . Feb 3

Thank you for these people too!

ALERTED:

**Carina Quarene** . 02-03-2014

**DeeRoseWalker** . 02-02-2014

**Elesis 8** . 02-11-2014

**Iris Barry** . 02-13-2014

**The Weirdo In The Corner** . 02-02-2014

**izaya2014** . 02-09-2014

**mei101** . 02-12-2014

FAVORATED:

**Carina Quarene** . 02-03-2014

**ChildofStorms** . 02-07-2014

**DeeRoseWalker** . 02-02-2014

**Elesis** **8** . 02-11-2014

**Time** **to** **Be** . 02-07-2014

**izaya2014** . 02-09-2014

**magi889** . 02-22-2014

**mei101** . 02-12-2014

Did I missed someone?

wARNING: OOCness?

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Other Two

* * *

While Allen & Lenalee landed on a training camp or something, Kanda & Lavi landed in a forest.

Kanda woke up. He stood up & dusted his tattered clothes. ''Tch. Where the hell am I?'' he growled. ''Yuu-chan~! You're awake.'' Lavi said from afar. ''Tch. The two... Where are they?'' Kanda asked impatiently. ''The thing is... It's only the two of us here...''

.

.

.

.

.

''WHAT?!'' Kanda stared at Lavi in disbelief. ''You heard me right, Yuu-chan~!'' Lavi said in a sing song voice. ''Great... I have a fuc*ing annoying rabbit as a companion...'' Kanda said. ''Fu*king rabbit, where are we?''

.

.

.

''I dunno.''

.

.

.

''Fu** my life!'' Kanda shouted. '' At least we arent dead, Yuu-chan! '' Lavi said. ''I prefer to die than to be with you.'' Kanda said. ''Hey! At least Im more tolarable than Moyashi-chan, right?'' Lavi said. ''I would like to think that the fu**ing Moyashi is more tolarable.'' Kanda said. ''You're so mean, Yuu-chan!'' ''And how many times do I have to tell you to not called me by my first name?!'' Kanda said as he unsheathe mugen & charged at Lavi. ''Wait, Dont kill me, Yu- I mean Kan...da?'' Lavi trailed off when Kanda charged passed to him.

**SLASH!**

''What is this fu**ing thing?'' Kanda asked. ''I dont know either. But Kanda, I know for sure he is going to stand again..'' Lavi said. ''Uhhhh?! What makes you say that?!'' Kanda asked. ''It's regenerating, dude!'' Lavi pionted at the giant that Kanda had just slashed? Well, anyway Kanda noticed it. ''WTF?!'' ''Dont just say 'what the fudge', Yuu! I bet its planning to eat us because it drooling! I dont wanna die yet, Yuu!'' Lavi panicked. ''Shut the f*ck up & just activate you innocence!'' Kanda cussed out. ''Y-Y-You! Behind Yuu!'' Lavi pointed out (Nami: intentional... :3). ''What are you saying, go*damn rabbit?!''Kanda asked impatiently his eyes trained on the 'giant' infront him. ''Yuu... Watch out! Innocence Activate, Big Hammer Small Hammer! Grow, grow grow!'' Lavi shouted then he began to chant. ''Fi-''

''FU*K YOU!''

''Yu- Gyaaaaaaaah!?''

''Dont you dare eat me, bastard!''

''Yuu, help me!''

''Cant you see Im busy...''

''Im going to get eaten!''

''Cant you see? That I, too, am going to get eaten?''

''YUUUUUUUUUU!''

''sHUT UP FU*KING RABBIT!''

And with Lavi's annoying cries for help, Kanda was extremelly pissed & cutted every thing aroung him...

''Im so sorry, Yuu! Dont kill me!''


End file.
